


Unrequited

by KingTayter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingTayter/pseuds/KingTayter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of a rebellion, Eren is captured and sold as a sex slave to a steel eyed noble with raven hair, and this noble isn't about to let something so vibrant and rebellious wither away. Slave!Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

The carriage bounced wildly on the rocky trail, that was my only indication that I was moving and that they were taking me somewhere. Blood caked my shirt and pants, my feet had blisters that had popped and skin rubbed raw all over the soles and my face was littered with fresh bruises. I couldn’t see, they’d blindfolded me. I couldn’t move, they’d bound me. I couldn’t speak, they’d gagged me. 

At that moment in time I had a million questions running through my head as I struggled in vain against the ropes that bound me in that carriage. Where am I? Where’s Balto? Why are they taking me? Are they going to kill me? Where’s Mikasa? Where’s father? 

I think, looking back on it now, that I knew deep down what had happened, where they were taking me and had known where the rest of my family was. But I still struggled even then, I still thrashed at them wildly when they first released me and I fought when they tried to detain me inside they’re little ‘home’. I was no longer Eren the second I was thrown in that horrendous cell, they called me something else, something I had never heard of before that time and something I didn’t understand; “Whore”.

I fought, I refused to eat, I would spit at them and yell at the top of my lungs. I couldn’t come to terms with what had happened to my mother and I certainly couldn’t come to terms with what was happening to me. They beat me, they starved me, they whipped me, and sometimes they’d do other things, things that I didn’t understand, things that made me filthy. Disgusting. But that’s what I was, a disgusting whore. 

They say that when you’re told or called the same thing repeatedly you begin to believe it yourself. I did. 

Soon I forgot my name, I forgot how to think, I forgot how to scream and I forgot how to fight. I was a whore, waiting for an owner. I was scum, rotting away in my cell. I was forgotten with only the nightmares plaguing my sleep to remind me of my past. 

At that moment in time, I lost a part of me. A part that even to this day I never regained. I thought I was going to lose more, I thought that I was going to break, but then, he came. 

 

* * *

It’s dark, it’s always dark. I lie on my back against the cemented wet floor, looking up at nothing in particular. I’m tired but I can’t sleep, today is the day, the day I die. 

Balto had warned me at the last auction that I had one more chance to get sold or they would dispose of me. The thought felt warming to be honest. I’d been looking forward to today, counting the days down in my head like a child would their birthday. My eyes shift over to the bars of the cell, waiting for the men to make their appearance and counting the minutes that pass in my head.

When they come, they come with chains. I hear chatter from some of the others within the cell but I’m too giddy to understand it and simply wait for my turn in line.

The chains rattled noisily as they clinked together when the men moved, they latched around my sore and bruised wrists, binding me to the person in front of me. I blink lazily, my eyes unfocused as I’m tugged along, light pouring in from the next room, the shower room. 

I’ve been through this procedure so many times before but I still grimace and shrink in on myself at the sight of the hoses and the men who hold them. They bark at us in words, words I can’t understand but I know what they mean. The girl in front of me shakes as she moves with the others to the opposite wall from the men. I stumble behind her, the light burning my eyes, and press my stomach against the wall, my backside facing the men. 

Scalding hot water shoots out from their hoses, it burns but I make no sound, they do it more if you cry. I stare down at the floor, teeth clamped on my lower lip as I watch the clear water mix with different colors. Brown, black, red, white and yellow. The water dies down, I hear the groaning and whimpering around me, I’m probably doing it too as they bark at us again. We turn, careful of our chains, and face them. The front is always the worst.

Newcomers scream the most, that's how I know when it’s someone's first time. I almost feel bad for them, but I’m too distracted by my own pain. When it’s over they bark again and we’re led back out, they follow close behind us. I keep my eyes to the floor, too tired and weak to lift it up, as we’re led to the big room. 

The big room is different than the shower room and our cell, it’s big and lit up, it smells nice and there’s a big stage. That’s where we’re supposed to stand. Mr. Balto waits for us impatiently, I can hear him yelling at whoever was in front and suddenly we’re pushed along faster. 

We’re lined up on the stage, staring at the big red blanket in front of us. 

Balto walks around, his face slightly red from a cup of wine too many and his bald head just glowing from the light above. He wears his red coat and boots, large stomach protruding out over his pants. His footsteps are heavy and loud as he walks around, his voice light but dark. 

He doesn’t say anything to me or even so much as look at me when he passes by. He’s probably hoping that someone will buy me, or maybe he’s hoping the opposite. Maybe it will make him happy to kill me. 

He speaks to his men and then we’re all forced to our knees, that means the big blanket is about to open up. Balto pulls up his pants and straightens out his coat, clapping his hands as a sign. 

The blanket is pulled apart and we see the rest of the room, the tables filled with men and women. The eyes looking us up and down with scrutinizing looks. The money jingling together in pouches. The stench of smoke and alcohol. 

I stare blankly, staring almost through them all as I let my mind wander. Only a short amount of time left and then it will all be over with, I’ll see mother and father, and I’ll see Mikasa. I feel the corner of my mouth quirk upwards at the calming thought.

“Ladies and Gentleman!” Balto calls out, his hands waving dramatically, “Tonight I present to you a fine selection of individuals, I ask only that you do not harass them without means of purchase. You may examine them and ask questions as you may like. If you’re interested please call me over and we can negotiate a price” 

There’s a few cheers from the crowd, I’m used to it. The sound is quickly drowned out as the sound of my heart beating fills my ears. I let my eyes wander across the silhouette of the crowd before slipping shut. I feel so sleepy and tired, I just might fall asleep. 

The girl to my right is crying, I can hear her over my heart, it’s sad and I ignore it. I ignore the footsteps of someone walking towards her and I ignore how much louder she gets. She’s unlucky for being born pretty and nice, that’s what I tell myself when someone is picked off first. 

I used to be picked off but when I spoke and fought, they’d change their minds. Now, I’m not beautiful, I’m dirty, I’m disgusting and bruised. I’m not me, I’m a monster. 

 

“This one, what’s the name”. The voice is low and cuts through my silent haven. It was inhumanely sultry and it vibrated, sending shivers down my spine. But worst of all, it was close. 

“Rivaille? I haven’t caught you in this side of business in a long while, my friend” Balto greets happily, his heavy footsteps coming closer. Too close. I furrow my eyebrows and tell myself that they’re for the pretty girl next to me.

“Cut the bullshit. His name” The voice repeats, agitation clinging to it. ‘His’, me, they’re talking about me. I force my eyelids to open, ready to glare at the trespasser of my peace, of my death. But any thoughts that I might have get short circuited in my head when I see him. 

His silver eyes are locked on mine in an glare that swam with both disgust and longing. His features were sharp yet mature, but with no wrinkles or blemishes marking his porcelain skin. His hair was a foreign raven color and was cut in a military style with the lower half buzzed and the upper falling and framing his face. He’s wearing clothing of the likes that I have never seen before; A large grey overcoat clung to his upper half, extending down to his knees, and showed no mercy in showing just how built he was underneath. Dark jeans disappeared under knee high black boots that shone in the flickering lights above us. It looked as if they’d been polished ten thousand times too many with angels tears. 

“Eren is his name” Balto replies shifting his gaze to look at me in plain disgust. Is that my name? I furrow my eyebrows in thought, it sounded familiar. 

“Eren?” the man pronounces, his mouth making some sort of odd clicking sound and then it really sounded familiar, Eren, yes that was my name, that is my name.

“He’s a foreigner from Shiganshina” Balto tells him, detaching his greedy eyes away from me, “A virgin as well” 

“I’ll give you twenty gold, no less” the ravenette says, looking me up and down in some sort of unknown sparked curiosity. 

“But he’s a vir-”

“He’s filthy, smells like shit, underfed, and illegal. You can’t possibly tell me otherwise. Twenty gold” The man cuts him off with a wave of his hand. 

I want to growl out, to respond, to say something, anything. But my body is too tired and my mind can’t seem to form any sentences much less words. 

Balto seems to weigh his options, watching me for some sort of reaction but getting none, he lets out a long withheld sigh.

“You’ve got a deal” There’s the tell-tale jingling of money deposited in Balto’s hand that signals that my fate has been decided. 

I’m stiff as men come up behind me, the weight on my wrists disappearing. My head spins as I’m forced to my feet, everything blurring together somewhat.

“Have your thugs escort him out to my carriage, he looks like he can barely stand on his own two feet, if you can even call them that” I can’t tell if he’s disgusted or pleased by his voice, it almost sounds the same.

They’re careful not to shove me, no they’re really gentle as they take me outside. It’s cold and I let out a shaky noise when the air hits me, one of them laughs. It smells so nice out here, it feels so cold but I don’t mind it right now. 

There’s a slamming noise and I’m being shoved towards a big box on wheels, the man from before is standing impatiently by the side with crossed arms. When we get closer I realize that I’m a bit taller than him but not by much, for some reason it makes me feel a bit better. 

“Stop” the man, Rivaille, commands, and the men pushing me stop. I stare down dizzily at him as he unbuttons his nice jacket, he has a white shirt on underneath it, “Put this on him, I’m not having his filthy ass touch my seats.” 

“Yes, sir” the men agree through clenched teeth. My arms are tugged and I almost fall when the coat is on me, it’s so heavy. It’s a bit baggy in the arms and it doesn’t do much to cover my legs, but everything else is warm; I want to lay down and sleep. 

I don’t say anything as I’m hauled up into the carriage, I fall back into one of the seats, my head knocking painfully against a wooden frame for a window like feature on the opposite side but I don’t really care at this point.

I stare absentmindedly up at the night sky, at all the stars the shine and twinkle against the black darkness.

_‘Do you see them Eren? They shine for you every night, they keep the monsters away just like mommy does and even if mommy isn’t there to help you, know that they’re trying their hardest too alright? They’re fighting for you, Eren, you need to fight for them too’_

The twinkling lights get blurry and my face is wet, but I don’t have the energy to reach up and wipe at it. 

I’m not dead. I should be dead. I want to be dead. I want to be with mother. I don’t want to fight anymore. 

The last thing I see is Rivaille peering out the window at the sky too, I don’t remember him climbing in the moving box and I don’t remember us start to move, but I do remember seeing his silver eyes searching the stars, as if he were trying to find what I had found. 

The rocking of the carriage and the twinkling starlight lulls me to sleep, and I forget about mother, Balto and Rivaille. For a short while longer, I can pretend to be dead again. 

 

* * *

_“Dear god, he’s a sack of bones”_

_“Water. Bath. Now”_

_“How old is he? What’s his name?”_

_“Young and Eren, now do as I said”_

_“Where the hell did you even get this kid, he weighs less than a sheet of paper and he’s colored all over...fuck Levi, I didn’t really take you as the feed the homeless type much less take them home”_

_“Please, spare me. It’s late, I want him bathed and put in my extra room, you can experiment and ask questions tomorrow, four-eyes”_

_“Please tell me you brought him here and that you’re asking me to take him to ‘that’ room because you found this boy on the streets and it sparked a tiny fire in you ice cold heart. please tell me it isn’t what I think it is”_

_“Goodnight, Hanji”_

_“Levi!”_

 

* * *

I shoot up in my bed, sweat beading down my forehead and my head pounding loudly. There’s a ringing noise in my ears and at first I can’t see anything, it’s all so bright. But then, my eyes begin to adjust.


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up and fully realizes just how bad his condition is

Deep green is surrounding my body, pooling down in a silky blanket heap when I move. A hissing sound is released from my throat, but it comes out cracked and rough, as pain races up my spine. 

Questions buzz in and out of my head as my eyes dart across the foreign room, taking it in slowly.

Large windows with gold blankets covering them, fancy dressers on either side of the bed but one is smaller, a big wooden door like thing (wardrobe), the windows are lined up on the right side wall and a tiny table with two cushioned chairs are resting in front of them. There are two doors in the room, one is beside the wardrobe and on the opposite side of the room from the bed and the other is to my left.

It looks brand new, shiny, and rich. The wood is shining and not like any wood that I have ever seen before. There is some kind of white fur, maybe wool, on the floor.

I should be asking myself ‘Where am I?’ but the only questions that seems to be occupying and taking over my mind is ‘Why am I alive? Am I alive?’.

And then everything clicks into place.

Those steel grey eyes invade my mind, the memory of the selling, of the stars, and of the strange man fill my mind. I cringe and almost want to curl in on myself because there is absolutely no way that someone bought me. 

I want to believe that I’m in some sick twisted heaven, or maybe even hell itself but the tell-tale pain and ache prove different. I’m very much alive, I won’t see mom, dad or Mikasa. I didn't die.

I wanted to die. 

My hands tremble as I reach up to wipe at my eyes with the sleeve of some dress like outfit that was currently adorning my body. Tears are bubbling in my eyes and cascading down my cheeks in rivers as it finally sets in; I wanted to die, I was waiting and counting down for it like it was some grand prize.

I can picture my mom’s angry eyes as she scolds me like she used. Would she be proud of me if she saw how weak I was? How weak I am? 

I shake my head, stifling my noises by biting my hand, a very bad habit that I've always seemed to had, especially since the whore house. It hurts, but it does the trick and my tears stop, my breathing slows down somewhat to where I can actually get some oxygen into me.

And as much as I want to lie back down and cry, scream, and sleep; my inner Mikasa is scolding and yelling at me, telling me that I need to get up and snoop around. I need to get out. 

My breathing is labored as I kick my feet out from under the silky blankets, swinging them over the edge of them bed. That action alone was nearly enough to take the breath out of me. When I’m turned facing the door I notice something on the dresser beside me me, the tiny one with no drawers. (nightstand)

A tall clear cup with what I assume is water inside. Staring at it makes me just realize how thirsty I am, how my tongue is practically sticking to the roof of my mouth, and how my throat feels as if it had been rubbed raw with sandpaper. 

I hesitantly reach out for it with my right, trembling hand, testing my strength in a way. My fingers clasp around the middle of it and I summon up as much strength as I can to lift it up off of the mini-dresser. 

It wobbles and water spills out over the edges and onto my fingers, I gasp and shoot my other hand out to try and steady the glass as I raise it to my lips.

It’s cool and refreshing and I don’t even realize just how fast that I am swallowing it until there’s none left and even then I’m licking what had spilt out over the edges off of the cup and my fingers like a greedy dog. 

I carefully set the cup back down, scanning for another glass or a water pipe but finding none in what I can see of the room. My eyes fall onto the the door beside the big wooden closet, eyeing it warily. 

I turn my gaze downward to my feet; they’re wrapped in bandages for the most part, the only part that isn't covered in it is my toes. I wriggle them a bit with a tiny smile before slowly lowering myself down until the soles of my feet rested against the floor. 

It stings a bit, but it’s bearable. I take in a big gulp of air, using the tiny dresser for support and try to heave myself upright. I stumble and curse, pain racing up my legs, but I manage to not fall. The tiny dresser shakes uncontrollably under my wobbling hands and the glass falls to it’s side loudly. 

I curse inwardly and try to stable myself, my legs feel so heavy, like lead. With too much strained effort, I manage to wobble painfully across the room towards the door, my hands never leaving the wall for support. 

The inside is very different from the big room. It’s tiled and white all over but it’s dark too. How are you supposed to know where you’re going if it’s so dark in this tiny room? 

I squint and run my hands against the wall on the inside of the tiny room, trying to support myself, when my hand brushes against some sort of switch and suddenly there’s light. I gasp loudly when the brightness floods the room, glowing against just how white the room was. 

I wobble into the small room, my eyes roaming over every little detail of it. 

There’s a white bowl like seat on one side, it looks a bit weird so I don’t really mess with it. Across from the weird seat is a sink looking thing, only it’s pure white with fancy pipes. I want to play around with it but I get distracted by the mirror hanging above it on the wall. 

My feet act on their own and I’m standing in front of the glass, eyes wide and searching. 

It’s hard to think that your skin can be so many different colors all at once, the sight almost makes me laugh to be honest. I raise a shaky hand up, just now noticing just how thin my skin is and how it clings to my bones. 

Black hangs under my eyes in loose bags. My once tan and healthy colored skin is now a sickly yellow color, stained with purple, red, blue, and brown markings that all seem to just fade back into my skin. My hair is a dull brown and reaches down past my shoulders in matted and nasty knots. 

Before I know it my long shirt is hiked up and I’m staring at my body as if I’m some sort of deformed animal. Ribs jutting out, bruises marking everywhere, scars lingering in places where little boys shouldn't be scarred. 

I look disgusting. 

Tears bubble in my eyes for the umpteenth time since waking up because this can’t be real. That fragile ugly thing just can’t be me. 

My shirt falls back down and I’m running, from what I don’t know and I can’t place. I just want to get away, to get out. I can’t breath and everything is surrounding me, mocking me with it’s beauty. 

I don’t know how, with how wobbly and skinny my legs are, that I can run so fast. I yank the other door to the room open, revealing a hallway of sorts. 

I don’t take the time to ogle or take anything in, no I _run_. 

I run like there is a monster behind me, chasing me down. The pictures and colors become a blur. My breathing is irregular and fast and my heart drums in my ears with each step I take. 

I don’t know where to go, which way to turn, I feel as if I’m just running in a large circle. I dart around another corner and I see a blur of yellow, I freeze and everything locks up inside of me. Green meets blue and her eyes widen.

“U-Uhm, you shouldn't be up!” She’s short and she stutters and she’s loud. She reminds me of the girl next to me in the whore house only she isn't crying and she’s healthy. I look at everything but her, frantically looking for an escape. There’s stairs behind her to the left, big ones.

“Eren wait, please” she knows my name, my breathing is erratic, and she’s walking towards me, her hand is reaching for me. I don’t want to be touched, I don’t want to be punished. 

My eyes are blurred, I think I’m crying again, as I run past her. I think I knock her down but at the moment I don’t give a damn, I dart down the stairs, a large room coming into view. 

There’s so many people and they’re all looking at me. They’re all staring at me with wide eyes. They’re disgusted too. 

Air, air. I need air. And I see it, I see it from behind the large windows beside the door, I see the sunlight and the freshness. 

I run forward, towards the doors. I can leave and I can breathe and I won’t ever have to see they’re disgusted faces again. I won’t have to look at myself. 

Hard arms circle around my waist, tugging me quickly back against a chest.

“Go get, Hanji” a familiar, rough voice yells loudly, “Now!” 

I shiver and shake, thrashing in the arms wildly like a snared animal. I’m shook roughly like a rag doll and everything around me spins out of control, I fall limp in his arms. 

“I’m s-so sorry!” the girl from before apologizes loudly, she must have followed me, “He just ran a-and-”

“Save it” he cuts her off, “It doesn't matter. I didn't think he’d be able to run, much less stand on his own two fucking feet.” 

I’m maneuvered around a little bit and I see the ceiling, it’s so high above us, how on earth did they get it that high?

“Brat” the voice breaks through again, my head lolls to the side and I stare up at his perfect features , he looks so angry, “Breathe.”

 

My eyebrows furrow and I stare at him like he’s some sort of god, he looks the part. But God’s aren't grouchy and mean, they don’t treat people like rag dolls and sling them around and they certainly don’t curse. 

“Levi, Christ, what the heck happened” another voice, it sounds like a woman and I think I've heard it before too, but I can’t place my finger on when. His silver eyes detach away from me and he’s looking over at whoever was speaking. I continue to stare at him because I can’t move anymore, everything is so numb. 

“What the hell does it look like? Come get him and take him to your office, make sure none of his wounds re-opened” he orders her, eyes flickering back down to me for a brief second, “While you’re at it, cut his hair.”

I’m shuffled and moved around and suddenly he’s far away and I’m in someones else’s arms being carried like I’m some sort of princess. I manage to look up at the new person. I can’t tell if it’s a man or a woman, to be honest they look like both. 

They’re smiling down at me with a radiant grin that looks both menacing and warm at the same time. Their eyes are a dark brown and they have thick rimmed goggle like glasses strapped to their face with thick brown bangs drooping down and tickling my nose as they lean over me, the rest was pulled back in a tight ponytail.

“Hey, Eren, it’ll be alright, just calm down” I furrow my eyebrows because how can all these people know my name? 

They laugh loudly and I’m being carried away like a princess, only a very ugly one. I look back, I don’t know why, at Levi, only I was sure his name was Rivaille. He’s looking back at me, his face scrunched up in some sort of odd expression. 

I think over the expression for a while and I know exactly what it was; Revulsion. 

I laugh to myself, it comes out sounding like a broken, scratchy giggle and the person carrying me looks down at me oddly. 

“It’ll be okay” they say calmly, trying to soothe me. They probably thought I was trying to speak or going to cry. I smile, not because I’m happy and not because I’m calm. 

I smile because I’m broken, and broken things aren't wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, please drop them int he comment section and I'll try and respond to you as quickly as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reboot of a previous work.  
> Please tell me if you find any errors!  
> Reviews please my soul and motivate me.


End file.
